Sony Computer Entertainment
Sony Computer Entertainment is formed in 1993 by Sony in Tokyo. the infamous 'Fearful Harmony' appears if you insert a pirated game, scratched game, etc. PlayStation The PlayStation is the first console to be released in 1995 and was officially discontinued in 2006. There were two scary logos, "Fearful Harmony" & "Personified Fear" These are error logos. The first logo has a blackground with yellow/orange diamond & Sony logo is still here, and the PlayStation logo flashes in the diamond. A minute later, slowed jingling will play for an inconsistent period fo time. When the PS1 detects a PS2 or other disc, a blue background appears with a text saying Please insert PlayStation CD-ROM. The second logo happens either with a gray-white or black screen, with a difference in the usual sound effects - the PlayStation logo whoosh is much harsher, the jingles are missing and the synth notes are played off-key. This error could occur inconsistently if you inserted a damaged or pirated disc into the console, but is mostly caused by faulty execution of code. Scare Factor Low for the foreign disc version. Medium for a Fearful Harmony variant. The sound is very scary. - it sounds like a Yanni song is about to start but can still scare people, but it's not that bad and NOTHING compared to the next error. NIGHTMARE for a Personified Fear variant. The gray screen with a tense version of PlayStation sound can scare toddlers & unnerve people when they're first time watching it. Low to Medium for those who are not scared of it.- Watch if you dare! PlayStation2 PlayStation2 is a second console to be released in 2000 and discontinued in 2013. It has one scary error logo called the Red Screen of Death. It appears if you got a damaged or wrong disc (like inserting a blank disc or any incompatible discs). The red cloud appears with 2 glass cubes and the white text saying "Please insert a PlayStation or PlayStation2 format disc." Scare Factor Low to medium for the startup. It could startle a few. Same if you have a memory card. But. If you've always had a memory card in your PS2, you should be perfectly FINE with the logo. Low to high for the long variant. It could be a sign of a scary error below. However. This could be decreased to low to medium for those who always get this long one. However. Things get more seriously scary in the next variant. And this is totally NOTHING compared to the error. High to nightmare for a RSOD variant. the red screen and tense music can unnerve people & give some people & children nightmares about this screen, They can scare people the first time seeing this variant sometimes. The scare factor is low to medium for those who are used to it or not scared of it. Watch if you dare! PlayStation 3 The PlayStation 3 was the first system to not feature a scary error. actually, you're wrong. (^) The PS3 had its own somewhat scary error, another Red Screen of Death. '''This screen happened during a firmware update in '''2011 where many Playstation 3 consoles will not start up, but instead show a red screen with no background audio at all. It says in 8 different languages "A serious error has occurred, contact technical support for assistance." Scare Factor Startup: None. It is tamer than Fearful Harmony and Personified Fear and the PS2's Red Screen of Death due to the gentle sway of the lines and peaceful music. RSOD: Medium bordering to high, it could frighten a console owner because it appears suddenly and is a bright neon red. High if it happens at night, most people play without lights on at night so the red colour illuminates the room. Here It Is! Scary, huh? PlayStation 4 The rarest error screen of all of these along with personified fear (done on a real SCPH-1001 console), is the PS4 RSOD. It's only been spotted and recorded a very few times. This screen happened with first buyers of the PS4 because there was an HDMI error with the console Scare Factor Nightmare. It's a neon red screen that flickers with black for a nonstop amount of time until the console is shut off. It is terrifying for owners to see. Here It Is! video taken by MCOM Inc GEER, this video is displayed on this website for entertainment and showcase purposes only. Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Video Game Ranked Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Grey Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Top 11 scariest logos on earth Category:My scary logo collection Category:Hjk scary Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Low to medium Category:Scare Rank: 3 Category:2013 Category:OVER 9000 SCARY! Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Stupid logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1993 Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:P Category:S Category:2 Category:1 Category:Top Pages Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Super scary logos Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2013 Category:Logos that freak me out! Category:Logos hated by Everyone Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Orange Puffle Category:Logos that scare Fan (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Miis Category:Logos that scare Jett & Jin Category:Logos that scare Beast Boy Category:Hated Logos Category:Epic logos Category:Underrated Logos Category:Logos that scare the Cleveland Cavaliers Category:Logos that scare the Toronto Raptors Category:Logos that scare the Oklahoma City Thunder Category:Scary sounds Category:Errors Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Logos that not scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Unscary Logos Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos that could not scare timmylogo Category:Control Freaks Category:Video Game Logos Category:Logo That Scare Dued1 Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare Comet LeRange Category:Logos that scare Konnichiku Category:Logos that used to scare Konnichiku Category:Logos that LITERALLY scare michel (doud family) Category:2017 Category:Logos that scare kittylover75 (Youtube) Category:Taken from City Cartoons: Monster Madness ps1 1995 Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Washington the Fox Category:Logos that scare Sam the Wild Boar Category:Logos that make Eugenie the Pig Cry